


Learning Curve

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Erupt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

Wesley smiled as his Slayer entered the library. “Ah, Buffy. I would like to record the events of last night’s patrol. Anything interesting?”

“Naw. Just the usual... What? What are you staring at?”

The young watcher snapped his gaze from her forehead. “Sorry, but were you struck? Looks as if you have been infected…”

Buffy slapped her hand over her brow, turning to Willow. “You said it wasn’t that noticeable. God, my whole face is going to erupt!”

Wesley sputtered at Willow’s glare as they hurried out.

“Faced two vampires?” Giles grinned behind him. “Yet, apparently, not one teenaged girl.”


End file.
